


[Podfic] Against Medi-Wand Advice...

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Deaf Character, Disability, Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rimming, Soft Cock Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve days before his live-in's meant to have a bloody great showdown with the entirety of his profession, Albus Potter has an incident at work. It is incredibly ill-timed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Against Medi-Wand Advice...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Against Medi-Wand Advice...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25136) by curiouslyfic. 



> Thanks to the wonderful curiouslyfic who gave me permission to podfic this AGES ago. This fic really started me off on one of my kinks xD
> 
> Recorded for HP_Podfic_Fest 2013

Cover Art provided by teas_me.

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/AgainstMediWandAdvice.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 34.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:35:45
  * [Podbook](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/AgainstMediWandAdvice.m4b.zip) | **Size:** 35.4 MB | **Duration:** 00:35:45

  
---|---


End file.
